


Can’t Help Falling In Love

by K5C8



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Can’t Help Falling In Love, Fluff, Geraskier, M/M, Mentions of Elvis Presley Songs, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, but its so tender ok, i know it’s short, if I wrote any more I would just be a puddle of tears, its just fluff, no beta we die like calanthe, they love each other your honor, title based off the song by Elvis Presley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28633536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K5C8/pseuds/K5C8
Summary: Modern auGeralt and Jaskier are engaged and rehearsing their first dance. Geralt is getting frustrated because he can’t get the steps right. Jaskier is very patient and loving :3
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 9
Kudos: 46





	Can’t Help Falling In Love

“I don’t understand why we have to do this,” Geralt grumbled uncomfortably. 

He was looking rather dapper in his suit as he and his fiancé rehearsed their first dance. But he felt a bit overheated, and he was growing increasingly frustrated with every wrong step he took.

“Because, my dear sweet soon-to-be husband,” Jaskier replied oh so patiently as he guided Geralt into the next few movements. “It’s better to rehearse now so that we don’t look like utter disasters out on the dance floor in front of all of our guests.”

“Hmm,” Geralt grumbled and stepped back a bit after taking a wrong step again. “Jask, this is useless. I’m a lost cause. We’d be better off scrapping the dance.”

“Oh, nonsense,” Jaskier replied with a fond and understanding smile as he clicked the music off with his phone. “You’re thinking about it too much. First off, stop looking at our feet, love. Look here,” he pointed to his eyes with two fingers. “Right here. It’s just you and me.”

Geralt took a deep breath before nodding slightly and repeating, “Just you and me.”

“Okay. Now,” Jaskier continued as he took Geralt in hand once more. “Don’t focus on what’s around us. Don’t focus on our feet. Just focus on me. Feel my movements and let me guide you. Ready?”

“The music’s still off,” Geralt replied. 

“Just focus on me, love, alright?” he asked. 

Geralt nodded, and Jaskier began to sing. 

_“Wise men say, only fools rush in.”_  
They made their first few movements, Geralt’s brows narrowed in careful concentration while Jaskier observed with fondness. 

_“But I can’t help falling in love with you.”_

They successfully made a few turns on the dance floor, Geralt’s expression relaxing and eyes never leaving Jaskier’s. 

_“Shall I stay, would it be a sin if I can’t help falling in love with you?”_

Geralt took a deep breath and relaxed his tense shoulders as they went into the next few strolls.

_“Like a river flows surely to the sea, darling so it goes. Some things are meant to be.”_

Jaskier brought his fiancé closer, bodies pressed close and lips mere centimeters apart. 

_“Take my hand, take my whole life too. For I can’t help falling in love with you.”_

Their lips met for a tender moment, eyes closed, wrapped in a loving embrace. 

_“For I can’t help falling in love with you.”_

Jaskier finished the last few lines as they rocked in place together, swept up in the love they have for each other. 

“Are you ready for the music now, love?” Jaskier asked quietly, not wanting to break the moment. 

“Hmm,” Geralt replied has he lifted his head off Jaskier’s shoulder and gave him another quick kiss. “Let’s try this again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is a prompt fill from tumblr. Find me there @geraskier-trashh (mind the two h’s)
> 
> -Dani 💜


End file.
